


Les renégats

by asrial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Saint Seiya, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: quand les Avengers se font pulvériser le museau par des gens bizarres, il faut demander de l'aide ailleurs a des gens encore plus bizarres





	

Les renégats.

Partie 1/2

 

Steve haletait comme un chien blessé. Son flanc lui faisait mal, son bras droit pendait, inutile et brisé depuis le début du combat.  
Les Avengers étaient tous dans un état lamentable. Même contre Loki, Doom ou Magneto ils n'avaient jamais pris aussi cher. Le combat n'avait pas commencé depuis plus de cinq minutes qu'ils en étaient tous à se demander quand ils allaient mourir.  
Leur adversaire du jour était le pire qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré.   
Il était seul, dans un simple jeans avec un t-shirt. Et il venait de détruire l'un des ponts de Manhattan quasiment d'un claquement de doigts.  
Steve hurla de douleur lorsqu'il roula au sol pour éviter un énorme bout de béton jeté par leur adversaire. L'homme était mince et fluet mais avait assez de force pour avoir assommé Thor quelques instants d'une simple gifle.

"- En avons-nous finit ?"

L'homme avait un accent très prononcé. L'anglais ne devait pas être sa langue maternelle ni même une langue qu'il avait appris jeune.  
Les Avengers étaient tous au sol, réduit à l'impuissance par diverses blessures aussi douloureuses qu'humiliantes. Non loin, les cameras filmaient leur défaite avec un rien de satisfaction, Steve en était sûr.  
Une fois sûr qu'il ne serait plus troublé dans son travail, l'homme redonna toute son attention au pont qu'il détruisait. Contrairement aux vilains ordinaires, il n'avait pas cherché à s'étendre sur ce qu'il faisait, ses causes ou ses conséquences. Il était juste un travailleur qui faisait son boulot.  
Bien campé sur ses jambes, il sembla concentrer quelque chose puis tendit brutalement les mains vers le pont déjà fortement abimé. La masse de métal gémit, grinça et se tordit jusqu’à ce que les câbles se rompent et que le monument s'effondre dans l'Hudson avec un hurlement d'agonie de métal qui se déchire aussi aisément que du papier. Puis l'homme disparu.  
Un sorcier ? Un mutant ?  
Des agents se précipitèrent au secours des Avengers. Thor était encore dans les choux, Steve avait au moins trois fractures, Ironman tentait encore de se sortir des câbles du pont qui s'étaient enroulés autours de lui, Banner était….Banner étrangement. Quant à Clint et Natasha, ils avaient été eux aussi assommés au tout début du combat.  
La situation laissait un mauvais gout dans la gorge de Steve. Ils avaient été éliminés comme des insectes mais en même temps, leur adversaire semblait avoir juste voulu les écarter, pas réellement leur faire du mal. C'était sans doute le plus humiliant. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des menaces, à peine comme des éléments gênants.  
Steve laissa un agent lui placer le bras et la jambe dans des gouttières provisoire, le temps qu'on passe ses blessures aux rayons X.  
Une fois dans le quinjet qui les ramenaient tous au QG, il osa le premier poser la question qui les dérangeait tous.  
"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'était qui ce type ?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Une main couverte de poussière émergea soudain d'une monstrueuse pile de papiers. Elle tâtonna un peu jusqu’à accrocher le bord du mur puis tira.  
Lentement, Nick Fury, Directeur du SHIELD, parvint à s'extraire de sous la pile de papiers qui s'était écroulée sur lui pendant ses recherches. Il était rare qu'il descende ici. Le ici étant la plus secrète de toutes les bibliothèques du SHIELD.   
Pas du SHIELD d'ailleurs. De la Confrérie du Bouclier, cette antique association de gens qui avaient protégé le monde depuis le temps de Gilgamesh. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient réellement l'origine réelle du SHIELD, son histoire et ses membres les plus illustres. En général, il n'y avait que le Directeur. Ou tout au moins, ceux qui étaient jugés dignes par les vrais Maitres de la Confrérie de le savoir.   
Actuellement, et bien qu'il soit le Directeur, Fury était sans doute le seul agent à avoir ces informations. Les autres n'avaient pas été jugés comme suffisamment investis pour être mis dans la confidence de l'existence de cette bibliothèque et ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ni de toutes les autres.  
Avec un grognement de douleur, Nick parvint à se remettre debout. Il faudrait qu'il revienne ranger s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par l'un des rares autres membres de la Confrérie.  
Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le grand fauteuil en cuir, seul meuble des archives à part les étagères et la table d'étude. Il ouvrit le livre, le lut longuement, puis sortit son portable. Ha oui. Il était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous une épaisse couche de granit. Il ne captait rien ici. Il utilisa son téléphone pour prendre en photo les quelques pages qui l'intéressaient puis sortit des archives. Il remonta les milliers de marches avec sa lampe torche tout en crachant ses poumons régulièrement pendant la remontée, ferma les innombrables portes piégées, puis ressortit enfin a l'air libre.  
Son quinjet monoplace l'attendait sagement sous son camouflage. Le vieux directeur remonta dans l'appareil. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il était en écosse. Rentrer aux usa ou poursuivre ???  
Il mit le cap sur le sud-est. Autant gagner du temps.

XXXXXXX

Une autre attaque, une autre humiliation.  
Thor cracha un peu de sang. Quelque chose l'avait protégé du coup probablement mortel qu'il avait failli se prendre. Le dieu de la foudre se redressa à peine assez pour se prendre un coup de bottes dans la figure. Sonné, il ne put que se laisser attraper par les cheveux et trainer derrière les ruines écroulées du bâtiment qu'ils avaient tentés de protéger. Un à un, des bâtiments et constructions étaient mis à terre sans que personne n'en comprenne les raisons.  
Un cri de douleur échappa au prince d'Asgard quand on le laissa tomber par terre.  
"- Le prince d'Asgard, humilié et rampant dans la boue comme un de ces misérables mortels…."  
"- Lo…Ki ?"  
"- Il allait te tuer, idiot !"  
"- Loki…."  
"- Non, le père noël, crétin."  
Le jotun s'était agenouillé devant son imbécile de frère et utilisait sa magie pour soigner ses plaies les plus graves. Si la fois précédente, leur adversaire n'avait pas réellement cherché à leur porter atteinte, juste à les effacer de son chemin, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-là. Il avait déjà tué plusieurs agents du SHIELD et policiers avant que les Avengers n'arrivent sur les lieux.  
"- Qu'est-ce que…Tu fais ?"  
"- je me le demande." Aboya Loki avant de se redresser. 

Thor l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir.

"- Attends…"  
"- je ne vais pas rester une seconde de plus ! Ce type est bien trop dangereux. Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil, Thor."  
"- je ne peux pas laisser mes amis seuls face à une telle menace !"  
"- Alors meurt avec eux." Siffla le jotun, visiblement en colère en libérant son poignet. "J'aurais fait ce que j'ai pu pour toi."

Le sorcier disparu dans un nuage de spires vertes. Les derniers pans du bâtiment s'écroulèrent puis, leur adversaire disparu à son tour. Une fois encore, on vint les prendre en charge pour les soigner.  
Dans le quinjet de transport qui les ramenait au QG, Maria Hill leur annonça la énième mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

"- le directeur a disparu en mission. Sa puce GPS a cessé d'émettre il y a six heures et celle de son appareil en même temps."

Ca puait l'explosion en vol.  
Les Avengers accusèrent le coup. Etait-ce lié à leur situation ? Une coïncidence ? Comme si les coïncidences existaient dans leur boulot. La blague.

"- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?"

Même le capitaine était épuisé. Mais Fury mort ? Non, aucun n'y croyait vraiment tant qu'ils ne verraient pas le cadavre. Le directeur était du bois dont on faisait les tardigrades. 

XXXXXXXX

Le directeur retira le pansement qu'il avait sur le mollet. Arracher la puce à vif avait été douloureux mais on ne lui avait pas franchement laissé le choix. Les heures suivantes avaient été un mélange de fascination, d'horreur, d'espoir et de consternation.  
Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries.  
Ca faisait environ trente ans qu'il était trop vieux pour ses conneries. Mais comme le mec en face de lui était trop vieux pour les mêmes depuis environ 250, il avait résolument fermé sa mouille et laissé le vieux machin bien trop jeune lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne savait pas.  
La montée des marches avaient été épuisante. Merde il n'était qu'un humain lui Et pire, un vieil humain qui dans la plus part des pays civilisés devrait être à la retraite depuis une blinde, très occupé à s'occuper de ses petits-enfants et à manger des gâteaux trempés dans du thé pour que les biscuit trop durs n'abîment pas ses vieilles dents…Bon ok, il était encore bon pour le service, mais au bout de trois volées de marches, une quasi attaque cardiaque et probablement un début d'AVC on avait eu pitié de lui. Ah ça lui avait fait un choc de se retrouver perché dans les bras d'un grand machin de prêt de 2m50 de haut et porté à petites foulées jusqu'en haut de la montagne. M'enfin, une fois arrivé en haut, fallait être honnête, il serait probablement mort avant le quatrième étage. Ou alors il lui aurait fallu trois jours pour monter.

Se présenter comme un membre de la Confrérie du Bouclier lui avait valu le respect rapide de son équivalent du coin. L'homme était aussi incisif et intelligent que lui. Aussi roublard, fourbe et mesquin aussi. L'âge sans doute. Ou les responsabilités.  
Au début, le gars n'avait pas voulu se mouiller, évidement. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Les US ne le concernaient en rien après tout. Puis Nick lui avait montré les vidéos et tout avait changé.  
C'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau à bord de son quinjet monoplace avec un mec ? Une gonzesse ? Un monsieurdame ? Un individu de type sapiens sapiens aux chromosomes 23 indéterminés et dont il n'avait clairement rien à foutre. Ce qui intéressait Nick c'était la compétence. Le reste, il s'en pognait les oreilles avec une salade nicoise. L'individu qui l'accompagnait pouvait être ce qu'il voulait, assumer l'identité qu'il voulait et faire ce qu'il voulait avec la marque d'humain qu'il voulait, il s'en battait le glock avec des bois d'orignal lapon.

"- Et comment je dois vous appeler ?"

Ils étaient serrés comme des sardines dans le cockpit. Et c'était sans compter le petit matériel afférant.

"- Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler, je suis déjà là." 

Ok, soit on se foutait du Directeur, soit l'anglais de machin était vraiment limité. Il penchait pour la seconde solution. L'accent à couper à la tronçonneuse était vraiment infâme.

"- Je vois."  
"- Mais moi aussi !"  
"- C'est une expression !"

Les quatre heures de vol allaient être longues et problématiques.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un troisième homme, une troisième humiliation. A moins que ce ne soit la quatrième ? La cinquième ? Banner n'en n'avait même plus le compte. A chaque fois, il tentait de suivre ses amis. A chaque fois, à la moindre tentative de sa part de laisser son alter égo vert prendre le contrôle, il avait échoué. Il avait senti comme une énorme pression dans sa tête, un étourdissement et Hulk s'endormait pour quelques heures, plus ou moins brutalement suivant leur agresseur.  
Cette fois, c'était une femme. Son visage était occulté par une espèce de masque bizarre. Un peu comme un masque de théâtre. Si elle se cachait, sans doute était-ce pour qu'on la retrouve moins facilement n'est-ce pas. Donc elle devait être connue ? Peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien. L'illogisme des attaques aussi bien que des cibles les mettaient tous sur les dents. Une fois de plus, ils avaient tentés de protéger le bâtiment. Ils n'avaient pas insisté longtemps. La friche industrielle était déjà une ruine. Pourquoi réduire en poussière ce qui était déjà bouffé de rouille ? Le plus difficile avait été d'évacuer les SDF qui logeaient là et n'avaient aucune envie de partir. Ça avait pourtant été indispensable. Banner comprenait. Aussi miséreux que soient les lieux, c'était leur maison. Mais leurs adversaires n'en avaient que faire. A peine la femme avait-elle laissé quelques minutes aux Avengers pour évacuer les pauvres gens.  
La femme était à présent au milieu des ruines, les jambes légèrement écartées. Les agents parvinrent enfin à évacuer le dernier SDF pendant que la femme, comme les hommes avant elle, semble se centrer sur elle-même. Quand elle écarta les mains, la substance même de la réalité donna l'impression de vaciller. Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Les restes de l'usine avaient été vaporisés, la terre avec elle sur près de cinq mètres de profondeur. La femme flottait lentement, immobile. Elle descendit lentement vers le fond du cratère, s'accroupit, puis disparue.

"- Ils cherchent quelques choses ?"

La question n'était qu'un souffle mais l'agent anonyme qui venait de la poser dans son micro avait sans doute raison. Qui que soient ces gens, ils cherchaient quelque chose.   
Pour une fois, il n'y eut pas besoin d'évacuer les Avengers sur des brancards. Les différents journaux seraient déçus, ils n'auraient même pas de quoi se ficher d'eux ce soir.   
La campagne de dénigrement à leur encontre battait son plein.

"- Tout le monde va bien ?"  
"- Etrangement, oui."

Maria Hill les récupéra au QG. A leur grand soulagement à tous, après une semaine de disparition, le Directeur était là.

"- Fury ! Vous étiez ou ? A la plage ? Sous le soleil ? A prendre des vacances ??? Petit cachotier… m'enfin, c'était pas le moment hein." Fit remarquer Stark. Il charriait le directeur mais il était content qu'il soit revenu, c'était évident.  
"- Oui, oui et non." Fury eut à son tour un petit sourire en coin. Il aimait bien embêter Stark. Ne pas lui donner toutes les réponses avait tendance à le rendre fou.  
"- Monsieur ? Des informations nouvelles ?" Steve, toujours le militaire, le boyscout…. 

Tony grogna un peu. C'était clairement pas drôle.

"- Nous avons de nouveaux alliés pour lutter contre cette menace."  
"- Vraiment ?" Clint semblait soulagé. Comme les autres, il avait pris cher. Ses doigts cassés le faisaient encore affreusement souffrir.  
"- Ou sont-ils ?"  
"- Combien ?"  
"- Quelle unité ?"

Fury du mettre le holà à leur empressement. 

"- On verra ca à la prochaine attaque."  
"- …..Pardon ?"

Le Directeur soupira.

"- Ouai, on verra. S'ils viennent."

Ce n'était pas réjouissant. Du tout.

"- Hill ? Des nouveautés ?"  
"- Ils semblent chercher quelque chose monsieur."

Fury hocha la tête.

"- Je m'en doutait." C'était même pour ça qu'il avait fait son petit détour par la bibliothèque et par la Grèce. Vraiment, ça ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie. Il espérait que leurs nouveaux (anciens ?) alliés se montreraient. Eux étaient clairement désavantagés. Lutter contre des sorciers, des armées de robots, des aliens, des mutants, ils géraient. Mais ca ? Sans compter que c'étaient des renégats et même pas les leurs. Seule raison qui avait poussé leurs alliées tout neufs (très anciens ?) à accepter de leur envoyer de l'aide;

"- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?"  
"- Maintenant, on attend d'être attaqué a nouveau."

Les Avengers grognèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été un passif. Sinon, jamais Steve ne se serait jeté à l'assaut de Schmith avec sa bite et son couteau comme il l'avait fait soixante dix ans auparavant.  
Entre autre.

XXXXXXX

Loki, Doom et Magneto fixaient la carte devant eux avec concentration. Ils n'aimaient pas quand on s'en prenait à leurs affaires. Pire, ils n'aimaient pas qu'on humilie leurs affaires. Ca si quelqu'un arrivait à ridiculiser leurs ennemi, par ricochet, ils n'en étaient que plus ridicules eux même. Seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient penchés tous les trois sur la carte qu'ils étudiaient, chacun à leur manière. Loki étudiait les courants magiques, Magneto les courants magnetiques et Doom, les courants telluriques qui servaient sa magie élémentale. Il n'y était pas très vaillant mais tellement plus que Loki qu'il s'y était collé. 

"- Alors ?"

Le quatrième et avant dernier compère de cette blague fit sauter son centième pancake dans une assiette puis le servir tout chaud au gamin qui engloutissait avec une certaine vénération ce que le mercenaire cuisinait.

"- Alors on est d'accord. Tous ces points sont des nœuds énergétiques. Mais leur intensité a baissée depuis les attaques." Murmura Magneto.  
"- A l'inverses, d'autres ont augmentés en force à cause des énergies déplacées.  
"- Je comprends rien." Se plaignit Deadpool avec un grand sourire.

Spiderman finit d'engloutir son pancake.

"- Ca veut dire que celui qui fait des Avengers des tapis pour le sol depuis une semaine est en train de concentrer toutes les énergies mystique du coin au même endroit." Expliqua l'adolescent.  
"- C'est ça." Souffla Loki en mettant la dernière touche à la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire. 

Il la signa puis la donna au gamin.

"- Tu es sur que tu veux bien aller la porter aux Avengers ?"

Le gamin redescendit sa cagoule sur le bas de son visage.

"- j'ai réussi à être à l'heure à mon partiel uniquement parce que t'as accepté de me téléporter a la fac et d'arrêter de cogner ton frère. Je peux bien faire ça !"

Loki hocha la tête. Les études des enfants, c'était sacré. Il pouvait bien sacrifier sa lutte perpétuelle contre son frère pour que l'adolescent soit à l'heure à son examen, surtout que c'était sa faute s'il allait être en retard.  
Sans attendre davantage, Peter sauta par la fenêtre puis de bâtiment en bâtiment jusqu’à la tour des Avengers. Il se posa sur le toit puis descendit le long de la façade jusqu’à trouver la terrasse.

"- Veuillez-vous identifier et donner le motif de votre présence;"

La voix de jarvis fit sursauter Spiderman. Il se tourna dans tous les sens sans voir quiconque. Des caméras sans doute.

"- Hé, salut ! Je suis spiderman. J'ai quelque chose pour les Avengers. C'est de la part de Magneto, Doom et Loki."

Des armes de gros calibre apparurent un peu partout sur la terrasse. L'adolescent tendit immédiatement les mains devant lui.

"- Wowowoooo ! On se calme ! Moi je fais juste le coursier hein ! Ils ont dit qu'ils savaient pourquoi les power rangers attaquaient et ils l'ont noté sur la lettre. Moi je fais juste la livraison hein !"

Thor déboula sur la terrasse. Le mot magique était toujours aussi efficace.

"- Loki ? C'est Loki qui a écrit quelque chose ???"

Spiderman lui donna la lettre.

"- Ouai. Il a dit que c'était humiliant de vous voir vous faire démonter le museau tous les trois jours."

Stark remonta le masque de son armure.

"- Mais t'as quel âge gamin ?" La voix était si jeune !!!! Jarvis venait de lui faire une compilation des exploits de l'adolescent. Et ça faisait déjà trois ans qu'il jouait les Capuches ? Ce gosse aurait dû être au lycée, pas à attraper des gens pour la police !  
"- Hé ! Je suis pas si jeune ! Je peux voter quand même."  
"- Et boire de la bière ?"  
"- Oui bon…."

Donc plus de 18 ans mais moins de 21. Un gosse. Tony grogna. Un gosse n'avait rien à faire au milieu de super méchant et de super gentils.

"- Bon, t'as fait ta livraison, tu peux rentrer chez tes parents maintenant."

Le gosse sourit sous son masque puis sauta dans le vide. Avec un cri, Thor se précipita au bord de la tour. Le gamin sautait déjà de bâtiment en bâtiment sans le moindre problème.

"- Ce gosse est fou."

Tony arracha la lettre des mains de Thor pour la lire. La carte était intéressante et la théorie excellente. Ça lui donnait de quoi travailler. Assez pour établir une carte des endroits à surveiller.  
Deux jours plus tard, c'étaient eux qui, pour la première fois, avait l'avantage. Ils étaient déjà là lorsqu'un nouveau méchant se présenta.  
Pour ce que ça leur servit….

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Que fait-on ? On intervient ?"  
"- on est un peu là pour ça."  
"- Hou ça fait mal ca…"  
"- ils sont solides quand même pour de simples humains."  
"- Y en a au moins un c'est pas un humain."  
"- D'ailleurs ça pose question sur Odin et Hilda tout ça.  
"- je doute qu'ils restent en un seul morceau encore tres longtemps quand même si on fait rien…."  
"- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA ? VOUS PRENEZ LE THE OU QUOI ?"

Les quatre hommes rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules et filèrent aider les Avengers. Ils n'aimaient pas se faire gronder comme des gosses.  
Shion croisa les bras sur son torse en secouant la tête sous le regard amusé de son apprenti et d'un de ses hommes.  
Lorsque Fury était venu se poser au Sanctuaire avec son appareil, il avait été d'abord surpris, puis inquiet. Depuis la fin de la dernière guerre contre Hadès, les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient dans une sorte de stupeur un peu perplexe dont ils avaient du mal à sortir. On ne revenait pas à la vie sans conséquences quand même. D'avoir quelque chose à faire, même si c'était pour nettoyer des miettes de Sanctuaire lâchées dans la nature n'était finalement pas si mal. Voir les gamins à nouveau au boulot au lieu de simplement faire du lard dans leur maison était une bénédiction.   
Ils n'avaient finalement pas grand-chose à craindre de leurs adversaires et ça les remettrait en selle.  
Le Directeur avait été également particulièrement persuasif. Le vieil homme était aussi fourbe et tordu que lui. C'était agréable. Les quelques parties d'échec qu'ils avaient joués avaient été aussi délicieuses qu'un bonbon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thor s'écrasa dans la poussière. Il se releva avec difficulté. Tous les autres Avengers rampaient au sol, comme écrasés par quelque chose. Lui aussi avait du mal à se mouvoir. Heureusement pour lui, il était simplement plus fort. Natasha et Clint étaient immobiles par terre, Tony à genoux et Steve tentait aussi de se redresser. Comme si la gravité avait été multipliée.  
Quelqu'un passa près de lui sans se soucier une seule seconde de la singularité gravitationnelle qui les écrasait de plus en plus dans le sol.

"- Salutation." Salua le type. 

Thor était perplexe. L'homme avait de très longs cheveux d'une couleur étrange mais surtout, il portait une armure qui ne semblait pas très pratique. En plus, elle paraissait en or. Donc sans aucun intérêt pour la protection. L'or était tellement ductile qu'elle ne représentait aucune aide dans un combat.   
Plusieurs autres personnes en armures s'approchèrent calmement.  
La pression énorme disparue soudain. Clint et Natasha toussèrent lourdement avant de reprendre leur souffle avec difficulté. La pression avait vidée leurs poumons de leur air.   
Pour la première fois, leur agresseur semblait avoir peur.

"- Vous !"  
"- Rends-toi bien gentiment." Tenta un monsieurdame (?), Thor aurait bien été incapable d'en estimer le sexe, aux longs cheveux parme  
"- Et me faire massacrer ?"  
"- C'est toi qui a brisé les règles." Sourit le seul type aux cheveux courts présent. Le sourire était terrifiant en soit. La folie présente dans ce sourire fit frémir Thor. Même loki dans ses pires moments n'avait jamais montré un tel manque de santé d'esprit.  
"- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance et tu le sais." Tenta encore celui qui semblait entre le chef. Il était visiblement plus vieux, plus rigide et la façon dont leur adversaire fit la grimace en se recroquevillant sur lui-même était particulièrement sympathique.  
"- On verra." Sans attendre, le type bondit sur Natasha et Clint avant de filer tellement vite qu'il disparut simplement à la vue des Avengers.   
Les deux humains s'écroulèrent au sol, la gorge ouverte.  
"- Mu ?"  
"- je m'en occupe. Shaka, aide-moi."  
Pendant que les deux….gens…. Se précipitaient aux côtés de leurs amis tombés, Thor cherchait du regard leur adversaire. Il ne le trouva pas, pas plus que les deux autres types en armure qui étaient près d'eux juste une fraction de seconde avant.  
Qui étaient ces gens ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?  
Steve et Tony se précipitèrent auprès de leurs amis tombés.   
"- l'équipe médicale est en route;"  
"- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire." Assura le grand blond… grande blonde… Non, la voix était indéniablement masculine. 

Si la situation n'avait pas été si critique, Tony se serait allègrement rincé l'œil sur les deux individus. Hommes, femmes, trans, tartiflette à la fraise, peu importait. Si c'était majeur, consentant et agréable à regarder de son point de vue, Tony était d'accord.

Le dit "Mu" s'était agenouillé dans la poussière près des deux agents agonisants. Sans attendre, il avait posé ses mains sur leurs gorges. Une lueur dorée avait entouré les blessures puis le blond avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son collègue. Tony ne savait pas en quoi ca pouvait aider mais l'ingénieur était suffisament un génie pour savoir qu'ils étaient devant des individus particuliers aux pouvoirs qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontrés. Et puis par les cornes de Loki, QUI se baladait avec des armures en or non d'un string du Captain !  
Moins de deux minutes après le début du "traitement", Mu, puisque ca devait etre son nom, se redressa. Les gorges des deux agents étaient vierge de la moindre cicatrice. Avec le blond, (Shaka ? oui, c'était ce que Jarvis avait enregistré) il aida les deux agents à se redresser. Ils toussèrent quelques caillots de sang mais semblaient en parfaite santé.

"- Comment vont-ils ?"

Thor, Steve et Tony sursautèrent. Par reflexe, un bouclier, un marteau et un micro missile furent lancés sur les deux autres chevaliers. D'où ils revenaient bon sang ????  
Celui aux cheveux courts attrapa le bouclier au vol entre deux doigts, celui aux cheveux bleus et long attrapa Mjolnir au passage avant de le poser par terre tout en ouvrant…..l'univers entre ses paumes ???!!!. Le missile s'y engouffra et y disparu.

"- Vous etes nerveux."  
"- Nan ! Sans rire ! Vous etes qui ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce type et ses copains qui nous attaquent?" S'enervait de plus en plus Tony, plus de colère de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait qu'autre chose.  
"- Votre maitre est au courant." Fit remarquer soudain la belle blonde, très calme et les yeux toujours fermés.

Leur…maitre ?????  
Steve bascula la comm vers le triskelion

"- FURY !!!!!"

Celui qui semblait etre le chef du petit groupe fit signe a ses camarades. A eux quatre et avant meme que quiconque ait protesté, ils téléportèrent les Avengers au Triskelion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Les équipes médicales passèrent les deux agents sous tous les scanners qu'ils pouvaient avoir sans jamais trouver une seule preuve qu'ils avaient été blessés il n'y avait pas une heure. 

"- ils sont en parfaite santé, monsieur."

Près de Fury, très amusé meme si son masque mepechait de voir son visage, le Grand Pope attendait que les agents finissent leurs recherches.

"- Bons pour le service ?"  
"- Oui Directeur."

Nick hocha sechement la tete.  
Les deux agents descendirent de la table d'examen. Ils tanguaient encore un peu, tant et si bien que Steve et Tony les rattrapèrent au vol avant qu'ils ne tombent. Certes, les blessures étaient refermées, mais la perte de sang, elle, allait les coller a la maison quelques jours.

"- Buvez beaucoup, mangez de la viande et reposez vous." Insista le toubib avant de les lacher dans la nature.

Le groupe d'Avengers rejoint Fury et ses invités dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il était rare que le directeur y ait des réunions. 

"- Protocole "Black"" Ordonna Fury quand la porte se fut refermée. 

Ils entendirent tous la porte se verouiller. Les vitres du bureau s'occultèrent avant qu'un infrason désagréable leur agace les dents pendant un instant;

"- Jarvis….Jarvis ???"  
"- La salle est isolée de toute possibilité de surveillance extérieure, Stark. Jarvis ne peut pas vous joindre."

Tony renifla.

"- On verra combien de temps ça dure." Tony connaissait assez Jarvis pour savoir que l'IA allait TRES mal prendre l'action de Fury et qu'il allait se lancer a serveur perdu dans le piratage du SHIELD jusqu’à retrouver le contact avec son maitre.

Le téléphone de Stark vibra moins de quarante cinq secondes après le lancement du protocole.

"- Jarvis ?"  
"- Je suis là monsieur."

Fury grogna.

"- l'avantage avec vous, Stark, c'est qu'on économise un pognon monstre en tentative de hacking." Encore une faille a boucher.  
"- Je vous enverrai ma facture de consultant." Railla le milliardaire  
"- vous pourrez vous auto payer comme ca." Contra fury.

Les 3/5eme du budget du SHIELD venait de Stark Industries après tout.  
On se racla la gorge.  
Alors seulement Tony réalisa que les quatre types qui leur avait sauvé le cul était debout autour de la table, a entourer un…type ??? en robe avec un masque chelou et un casque bizarre. A coté de lui, un adolescent au visage doux souriait tranquillement;

"- Assayez vous, Avengers.

Fury obéit a son propre ordre et prit position au bout libre de la table. Les Avengers s'installèrent autours de lui. Les deux factions étaient claires. Les types en armure ne s'assirent pas.  
Le Directeur reprit la parole.

"- Avengers, je vous présente Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna, Stark tenez votre langue trois minutes." Tony referma la bouche avec un claquement audible. "Devant les evenements qui nous occupent depuis quelques temps, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Il apparait que nos ennemis proviennent tous du Sanctuaire d'Athéna."  
"- Ce sont des renegats." Cru bon de préciser Mu. Il semblait prendre pour une insulte personnelle ce qui se passait.  
"- le Grand Pope a finalement décidé de nous envoyer de l'aide en la présence de quelques chevaliers. Avant de venir aussi." Et Fury ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était déplacé d'ailleurs. Vacances ? Curiosité ? Surveillance de ses hommes ? Possible. Peu importait. 

Les Avengers coulèrent un regard suspicieux vers le type en robe, masque et casque.

"- Vous captez CNN ?"  
"- TONY !!!" Steve était consterné. "excusez le, des fois, on dirait qu'il a été elevé par des singes;"

Le milliardaire fit clairement la gueule. 

"- Pire, j'ai été élevé par mon père;"  
"- permettez monsieur." Protesta Jarvis qui avait prit le contrôle des haut parleur de la pièce. "Mon alter égo serait très vexé et peiné s'il vous entendait;"

Pour la première fois, Fury vit Tony baisser la tête, honteux pour de vrai.   
Le Grand Pope partit d'un petit rire. Ses hommes étaient visiblement scandalisés mais lui avait comprit la requete et le reproche induit.  
Il retira son masque, puis son casque qu'il posa près de lui. Meme fury en fut choquer. Le type n'était visiblement pas humain mais de la meme espèce que le type appelé Mu. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup. Mais surtout, il avait l'air tellement jeune !!!!  
Shion se leva.

"- Je suis Shion, Grand Pope d'Athena depuis plus de 250 ans. Et voici cinq de mes chevaliers d'or. Mu du Bélier et mon fils adoptif, Shaka de la Vierge, DeathMask du Cancer, Saga des Gémeaux et Camus, du Verseau. Et enfin mon successeur quand il en aura les compétences, Shun, chevalier de bronze d'Andromede."

Les cinq chevaliers d'or avaient sechement hoché la tete mais Shun leur avait sourit. Camus ne s'était pas melé au combat, bien trop interessé par les systèmes d'information du SHIELD

"- Bonjour. J'avais hate de vous rencontrer en vrai !"  
"- Shun est un fan." S'amusa Shion. "Je crois même qu'il veux vous faire signer quelques autographes."

L'adolescent s'empourpra affreusement sous les rires de ses collègues.   
Le Pope reprit très vite son sérieux.

"- Nous sommes ici a la demande de votre Directeur. Vous n'avez pas les capacités pour lutter contre les hommes qui vous attaquent."

Ca hérissa les plumes de tout le monde mais c'était tristement vrai.

"- Qui sont ces hommes." Le Capitaine était clairement en mode combat à présent que les présentations étaient faites. Comme ses amis, il avait des milliers de questions à poser mais ce n'était pas le moment.  
"- Ce sont pour certains, des apprentits chevaliers qui ont fuit. Nous avons un peu assouplis la politique de départ des apprentis qui ne peuvent pas devenir chevalier. C'était visiblement une erreur. Pour les autres, ce sont des chevaliers qui ont abandonnés leur devoir. Leurs armures les ont évidement répudiés. Ce qui a causé un déséquilibre mental certain."  
"- vous parlez de ces armures comme si elles étaient vivantes. Et comment des armures en OR peuvent-elle proteger qui que ce soit ?

Le grand pope soupira;

"- Ces armures ont été créées il y a près de trois millénaires par mon peuple quand il était encore au sommet de sa gloire. Mu et moi sommes des Atlantes."

Tony faillit en avoir un nerdgasm. Des atlantes ??? SERIEUSEMENT ??

"- Des Atlantes ??? Comment dans l'Atlantide ???? Sérieux ??? ca a existé pour de vrai ?"  
"- Avant que la guerre contre Mu et la Lemurie ne détruisent nos trois peuples, oui. Il ne reste que quelques poignées de survivants un peu partout."  
"- Tony….."  
"- Mais bruce !!! tu te rends compte !!!"  
"- Oui, et on est pas là pour ca;" Sourit gentiment le scientifique.   
"- mais Bruuuuuciiiie !!!"

Tony geignit encore un peu jusqu’à ce que bruce le force a se rasseoir.  
Les bras croisés sur le torse, Thor n'avait rien dit jusque là mais son visage était de plus en plus sombre. Il avait entendu parler de ces trois peuples par son père. Odin lui avait expliqué qu'en sa grande mensuétude envers les humains, il avait détruits ces peuples de créatures, aussi fourbes et dangereux que les jotuns pouvaient l'etre. Et voila que certains avaient survécut ? C'était une catastrophe. 

"- Votre père n'a pas détruit nos peuples." Ironisa soudain Shion. "il semble qu'Odin prenne grand plaisir a se revendiquer d'evenements dont il n'est ni responsable, ni n'était même présent. "Nos peuples se sont auto détruit lors d'une grand guerre, Thor. Vous étiez très… jeune." Ou plus exactement, le prince se fichait totalement de ce qui se passait politiquement à l'époque.  
"- Mon frère est un imbécile, Grand Pope. Mais évitez quand meme de perdre vos pensées dans les siennes."  
"- LOKI !"  
"- Prince Loki…"  
"- Grand Pope."  
"- Vous vous connaissez ?"  
"- Absolument pas, mais je ne suis pas idiot." Ironisa Shion. 

Thor grincait des dents. Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ?

"- Les Atlantes ont créé des armures pour trois Sanctuaires. Athéna, Poséidon et Odin. De ce que je viens de surprendre dans votre esprit, prince Thor, je doute que votre père soit celui qui ai fait la commande auprès des armuriers d'Atlantis pour le Sanctuaire polaire.

Loki eut un sourire en coin avant de s'incliner.

"- Je crois que je n'ai pas eut le temps de finir de payer les armures avant qu'Atlantis ne soit détruite."   
"- Je pourrais vous faire une relance, le Sanctuaire aurait bien besoin de travaux."  
"- Je suis un prince en exil, grand pope. Je suis pauvre. Je suis même obligé de sous louer une chambre chez un collègue."

Avec un grondement, furieux, vexé, blessé et clairement paumé, Thor jeta Mjolnir sur son frere, bien décidé a l'épingler sur le sol pour le ramener à Asgard et avoir des réponses. Plein. Sur beaucoup de choses.  
Son geste fut avorté quand la main de Saga se referma sur son poignet. la chose lui arracha un cri aussi bien de douleur que de surprise. Saga arracha Mjolnir de ses mains et le posa au sol.

"- Nous sommes en train de discuter, Prince Thor. Ce sont des discussions politiques aussi bien que martiales. Ne les troublez pas avec vos petits emportements puérils. Je suis navré qu'un prince couronné n'en ai pas conscience."  
"- C'est LOKI ! Sa place est dans les geôles d'Asgard ! Il a voulu prendre le contrôle de cette planete !" et lui avait aussi sauvé la vie quelques jours plus tôt mais c'était un détail hein.  
"- Et voyez vous le Grand Pope tenter de l'arreter ? ou même vos amis ? Contrairement à vous, ils ont une vision plus large de la situation. Meme si votre Directeur est visiblement furieux et ulcéré de la présence de votre frère, il n'a eut ni geste violent envers lui, ni même fait appel a sa garde. Ou a vous." Saga était consterné d'avoir a donner ainsi un cours de real politik au prince. Non mais ce type allait regner ? C'était un gosse dans sa tete !!!  
Loki soupira.

"- vous comprenez un peu mieux j'espère pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour empecher Thor d'être couronné roi d'Asgard" La fatigue dans les yeux du prince jotun était évidente. 

Nick grogna. A son grand désarroi, il ne pouvait qu'en remercier Loki. Et bon dieu, ca lui faisait mal au cul !

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Loki ?"  
"- Mon émissaire vous a plus ?"  
"- Spiderman ? c'est un gamin." Renifla l'archer  
"- Mais je suis sur que le SHIELD ne le lache plus et lui envois meme des renforts quand necessaire."

Clint en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

"- Sale petit…."  
"- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, agent Barton. C'est un enfant. Même avec la protection de Wade, il a besoin d'etre surveillé et protegé le cas échéant.   
"- Wade…Deadpool ?" Fury commencait a très sérieusement avoir mal à la tête.  
"- Wade est un mercenaire. Il n'est pas là en permanance pour surveiller le petit. Maintenant, nous sommes soulagés qu'il le soit."

Tony osa a peine poser la question.

"- ….."Nous" ?"   
"- Victor, Erik et moi evidement."

Fury commenca a calmement se taper la tete contre la table.

"- Doom, Magneto et Loki nous ont embauchés pour surveiller un bébé super héros. Je crois qu'il faut que je prenne ma retraite;"  
"- vous etes encore jeune, directeur. Vous verrez quand vous aurez mon age !" sussura Shion.

Certes, comme ses hommes, il ne comprenait pas trop tout ce qui se passait. Mais au moins, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas. 

"- Peut-être pourrions nous prendre une pause et quelques rafraichissements ?" proposa Shun.  
"- Ouai, bonne idée, fait faim." Fit remarquer DeathMask.

Non mais était-ce un nom ca ???? deathmask ??? et pourquoi pas serpillerre en toile ou jambon beurre ? Et non, ne pas poser de question sur la raison d'un nom pareil. Les avengers voulaient conserver ce qui en restait, de leur raison. 

"- Une pause est une bonne idée oui. Le mess pourrait nous monter de quoi manger."  
"- Grand pope !" Se plaignit pour la première fois Camus.  
"- Serre les dents mon petit."  
"- de la nourriture américaine ? et militaire en plus ????"  
"- Quel est le probleme ?" Fury était fatigué, mais fatigué !!!!  
"- Camus est francais."  
"- HA !" Steve comprenait. Il avait passé assez de temps en France pendant la guerre et avec assez de francais pour savoir que le pauvre homme allait être très malheureux.  
"- Si vous avez une cuisine, je peux m'en débrouiller." Propose Camus.

Ses collegues hochèrent vigoureusement la tete. Ce qui ne semblait être qu'une stupidité de plus était pourtant parfaitement calibré. Qui savait ce que le SHIELD pouvait mettre dans la nourriture hein ? malgré tout, les chevaliers d'Athéna restaient suspicieux en diable. Comment le Sanctuaire n'avait-il pas été mit au courant avant de l'existence de cette organisation ? Et pour une fois, on ne pouvait pas jeter la pierre a Saga. Il n'avait pas prit encore le pouvoir dans les années cinquante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fury avait abandonné les six chevaliers et leur Pope dans une des nombreuses petites cuisines qui parsemaient les mess du Triskelion un peu partout. Les gens devaient bien manger et se prendre un café sans devoir faire trois bornes a pince quand même.  
Pendant que leur cliché francais faisait un repas qui faisait baver tout le monde derrière les caméras de la salle de contrôle, le Directeur tentait de mettre en ordre tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Et encore ! Lui avait de la chance. Contrairement aux Avengers, il savait qui étaient les sept types, ce qu'était le Sanctuaire et ce qu'ils fichaient là. En deux heures de conversation, ils n'avaient meme pas encore effleurés les vrais problemes. Le pope était doué pour jouer les serpents. Mais si, comme il le disait, il avait plus de deux siècles, il avait de l'expérience. Fury aimait les adversaires a sa hauteur evidement. Mais là, il doutait de jouer dans la même ligue.  
Pour l'instant, Loki était assis les jambes croisées dans un canapé à lire le dossier sur leurs ennemis du moment que Fury lui avait délibérément remis pendant que Thor jouait les chiots malheureux autours de lui. A se rythme, le Directeur ne serait pas étonné que Loki roule le dossier et en donne un coup sur la truffe de son frère.  
"- Mais Lokiiiiii !!!! je ne comprends pas !!!"  
"- Parce qu'il t'arrive de comprendre quelque chose ?" le ton était ouvertement agacé.  
"- Pourquoi connais-tu ces gens ? et qu'est ce que ca veut dire que tu leur dois de l'argent ???"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.  
Fury se laissa tomber sur l'un des autres canapé avec un café. Stark lui arracha le mug plein pour lui coller son vide dans les mains. Le directeur lui jeta un regard assassin jusqu’à ce que Steve, le gentil Steve, fasse le tour de la piece avec la cafetière pour faire un réassort a tout le monde. Le Captain finit par s'asseoir de l'autre coté de Clint qui commenca enfin a se détendre un tout petit peu.

"- J'aimerai bien savoir aussi de quoi il retourne Loki. Et de votre présence ici également. L'excuse de Spiderman est un peu grosse après tout."

Loki soupira.

"- les Avengers sont à moi. C'est tout. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de les cabosser." Marmonna le jotun en leur jetant a tous un regard aussi noir que meurtrier.

Fury haussa un sourcil. La réponse était aussi innatendue que tordue. Venant de Loki, il n'en attendait pas moins. Les impacts potentiels l'étaient tout autant.

"- Hé, on se prendrait moins de gnons dans la tronche si tu restais avec nous, Rodolphe."  
"- Et quoi, sauver le monde avec vous ?" Railla le prince   
"- Pas forcement, mais au moins pas le cabosser. En plus t'as dit que t'as pas un rond et que tu squattes. Je sais pas toi, mais perso, squatter chez Doom, je crois que je prefererais encore dormir sous un pont.

Un amusement certain apparu sur le visage de Loki pendant que les autres retenaient leur souffle.

"- Vous me loueriez une chambre, Stark ?"  
"- Pas qu'une chambre, Rock of Age. Un étage. Avec appartement, bibliothèque et labo."  
"- Diantre, et je signerai le bail avec mon sang ?"

Stark était tout professionnel a présent, s'en était presque choquant quelque part.

"- Nope." Et il accentua le p "Mais pas contre, un contrat de consultant avec Stark Industries…"  
"- STARK !!!"  
"- Avant que le SHIELD le fasse, ce serait cool. En échange, t'arrete de casser des trucs. Par contre, tu peux toujours casser les pieds de Thor ca me gène pas."  
"- Stark, vous ne pouvez pas recruter un méchant comme ca pour votre petit profit personnel !"  
"- Quoi, c'est pas ce que vous avez en tête peut-être ?" Fallait être honnette. 

Plus le temps passait et moins Loki était dangereux ou agressif. Ses derniers méfaits tenaient plus de la blague de potache qu'autre chose. Le prince semblait ne plus avoir la fibre destructrice et ne plus causer de problème que contraint et forcé, parce que c'était son boulot, comme un OS va bosser à la chaine pour avoir son salaire. On attendait de lui qu'il soit un fou dangereux alors il s'y collait, mais sans le moindre enthousiasme. 

"- il y a des procédures pour ca."  
"- Mais ouai, mais ouai. T'as le choix Rodolphe. Le privé ou le public. Perso, j'ai jamais eut la fibre fonctionnaire mais y a la sécurité de l'emploi "

Loki avait un réel sourire aux lèvres. 

"- Et vous, Fury ? Votre proposition ??"

Il ne fallut pas 30 secondes avant qu'un agent débarque avec un contrat type de consultant.

"- j'imagine que cette pièce aussi est sous surveillance ?"  
"- evidement."

Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.  
Thor en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Non mais il venait de se passer quoi ?

"- J'attends votre propre proposition écrite, Stark."  
"- Jarvis ?"  
"- Bien sur monsieur."

L'imprimante dans le coin de la pièce commença a cracher des feuilles.

"- ne me dites pas que vous aviez ca en tête depuis des mois, Stark." Fury ne savait s'il devait être consterné ou admiratif.  
"- Jarvis a fait le contrat quand vous avez fait le votre."

Le prince récupéra les feuilles.

"- Ha, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas été à ce point courtisé et désiré." Se moqua Loki.

Tony bondit sur ses pieds avant de se fendre d'une courbette et d'un baisemain parfait. 

"- je n'attendrais pas la même chose de Fury." Ronronna presque l'ingénieur, très content de sa petite réussite. Loki était écarlate.  
"- Oui, enfin, avec tout ca, on en sait toujours pas plus." Fit remarquer Clint.  
"- Et après, vous osez encore vous demander pourquoi j'ai choisit Clint comme second ? De vous tous il est le plus pragmatique de tous." Et il y avait une honnête affection dans la voix de Loki ce qui fit se cacher l'archer derrière Bruce.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les cinq chevaliers étaient silencieux, leur pope également. Camus, aidé de DeathMask, faisaient le dejeuner pour leurs collègues et eux même. Mais si aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouche, la conversation se faisait à baton rompus mentalement. Si Camus et DeathMask n'étaient pas de grand télépathes, ils étaient assez bon recepteurs pour qu'entre Mu, Shaka, Shion et Shun, ils puissent s'appuyer sur leurs propres pouvoirs pour converser tous ensembles.  
"Alors ?"  
"Pas de poison" Rassurèrent les quatrième et onzième chevaliers."  
"Sur ?"  
"Certains."  
A vivre chacun avec une bestiole a poison, ils étaient devenus excellement doués pour en trouver. Et ne pas y être sensibles ou à peine. Camus comme DM auraient pu se balader dans les roses d'Aphrodite sans plus de risque qu'une monstrueuse migraine. Leur sang n'était bien evidement pas une arme de destruction massive comme celui du Poisson, mais ils avaient apprit a le tolerer assez pour fonctionner avec Aphrodite. Avec la mort d'Albafica, c'était une necessité que Shion avait passé du temps a imposer. Les Poissons ne devaient jamais plus etre aussi seuls. Au moins deux autres chevaliers devaient pouvoir a minima tolerer le poison. Sans compter qu'une fois le Poisson mort, comment en dresser un autre si personne ne pouvait s'approcher des roses a moins de 250 metres ? Un peu de pragmatisme que diable ! Camus pouvait meme ordonner aux roses d'Aphrodite de s'écarter du chemin du dernier Temple. Elles le faisaient en ronchonnant, mais elles le faisaient.   
Une fois le repas cuit, ils s'assirent, toujours dans le plus grand silence  
"ils vont insister pour avoir des réponses, Grand Pope. Ils nous ont laissés nous en sortir pour l'instant, mais uniquement pour nous analyser."

Shion gouta la fricassée de volaille aux petits legumes avec des pâtes.

"- Excellent." Puis mentalement. "evidement. Ils ne sont pas idiots et le Directeur est une sale bete retorse, sadique, pervers, manipulateur et sans pitié."  
"Pour un peu, on croirait presque que tu parles d'un méchant." Fit remarquer Mu.  
"de ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore fonctionnel et non attaché dans une camisole dans un asile." Shaka était un peu acide. "S'il n'était pas aussi fievreusement attaché a ce SHIELD, il serait l'un de leur plus gros probleme."  
Shion était d'accord. L'homme était plus dangereux que tous les autres réunis. Pour des raisons totalement différentes.  
"Va-t-on mettre Asgard au courant pour l'origine des armures divines ?" et s'il n'y avait que ca. Il ne fallait pas etre grand clerc pour comprendre que Asgard, la planete, n'en avait rien a foutre de Asgard, le royaume nordique terrien. Par voie de conséquence…."Qui a envoyé l'armure d'Odin à Seiya alors ?"  
La réponse était évidente  
Encore des questions a poser dont il serait difficile d'avoir les réponses.  
"Que fait-on grand pope ? Mensonge ? tricherie ? Manupulation ?" Deathmask était hilare.  
Il était une patate pour ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris mais y assister avec des pop corn était affreusement amusant. Personne ne voulait lacher une information utile qui pourrait reveler une faiblesse plus tard. Ce qui faisait qu'ils s'étaient tournés autours pendant pres de trois heures sans obtenir la moindre information utile ou presque.  
Shion soupira.  
"La Confrérie du Bouclier et une vieille alliée. Nous devons au moins honorer cela. Raison de notre présence ici en plus de regler le probleme des renégats."  
Fallait pas etre idiot. N'importe quel Or tout seul aurait suffit a pulveriser les cinq renegats et leurs probables troupes à pieds. Alors cinq Or plus Shun…oui, bon six or quoi… sept si Shion décidait de se meler au combat. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se baladait en général en tong et short hawaien sous ses toges qu'il n'était pas capable de coller une petite fessée humiliante aux douzes ors en meme temps si necessaire. Il l'avait déjà fait. Bref, sept or, c'était bien trop pour s'occuper de quelques andouilles.  
"Que fait-on vraiment là, Shion ?"  
"Nos chers petits renégats ne travaillent pas seuls. J'en ai eut la sensation quand le Directeur m'a expliqué la situation, mais après avoir vu ce qu'ils faisaient, c'est une certitude. Ils ont de l'aide et pour quelque chose de réellement dangereux pour laquelle nous n'avons ni les compétences, ni les connaissances. Ces Avengers, si."  
Les chevaliers se renfrognèrent un peu. Ils allaient donc devoir travailler avec de simples humains. Certes améliorés, mais des humains.  
"Ne peut-on pas simplement tuer les renegats et rentrer a la maison ?" DM était boudeur. Son poisson lui manquait déjà;  
"Une partie de la menace serait éliminée. Mais pas entièrement. Il resterait quelque chose. Ce genre de danger à tendance à s'infecter avant de causer encore plus de problemes quand on s'y attends le moins."  
"Alors ?"  
"Alors nous allons devoir être honnêtes. Au moins en partie." Décida Shion. Et attendre pour un échange d'informations.  
Les chevaliers d'or en parurent choqué. Le Sanctuaire était tellement secret normalement !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux groupes s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés dans le bureau de Fury. Il était quand meme plus confortable que n'importe quelle salle de réunion.  
"- Maintenant que nous avons tous bien fait connaissance et prouvé que nous sommes tous capables de ne répondre a personne, peut-etre est-il temps de travaille ensemble ?" Lanca Fury sans attendre.

Shion hocha la tete.

"- Je pensais la meme chose."

Autant commencer par le commencement. Et pour ca, en plus de se présenter comme membre du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, il était necessaire d'expliquer ce que ca voulait dire. Meme vaguement, ca pourrait aider.  
Maintenant, expliquer a de simples humains ce qu'étaient des chevaliers pouvait etre difficile. A des super héros, ca devrait etre plus simple non ?

"- Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont de simples humains qui ont, par leur entrainement depuis leur toute petite enfance, dépassé la condition humaine normale et atteint de nouveaux horizons."

C'était peut-être un peu compliqué quand meme.  
Sans complexe, Thor se tourna vers son frere.   
Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais traduisit.

"- C'est comme le serum de ce cher capitaine mais bio."  
"- Haaaa."

Les chevaliers firent un peu la tronche d'etre comparés à des pommes de plein air mais bon. Si ca marchait hein.

"- Prince Loki, puisque vous etes familier avec ce que nous sommes, peut-etre que vous pourriez expliquer pour que vos amis comprennent ?" Shion n'avait pas que ca a foutre non plus.

Loki renifla.

"- pas mes amis." Mais il expliqua quand meme. "ce sont des humains qui peuvent utiliser la magie d'Yggdrasil pour renforcer leur corps et leur esprit. Meme s'ils appellent ca autrement. Ce n'est qu'une simple capacité à canaliser une infime proportion de la seve d'Yggdrasil. En échange, ils sont plus forts, plus rapides, ont développés des capacités psychiques. Bien sur, Yggdrasil les dévore en échange et ne les laisse plus partir."

Le sourire ironique et l'inquiétude soudaine sur le visage des chevaliers et même du pope fit tiquer les avengers.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire mon frère ?"  
"- Que leurs ames appartiennent a Yggdrasil, quoi qu'ils en disent. Ou en pensent. Leurs ames reviennent en boucle, toujours chargées de la seve d'Yggdrasil, toujours prêt a reprendre leurs places et leurs armures. Pour l'eternité. Ou jusqu'à ce que leurs ames soient détruites. Ou les armures." C'étaient elles qui étaient les média de ce retour perpétuel après tout. 

Quand une armure perdait son maitre, elle appelait a elle l'une des deux ou trois autres ames qui lui étaient attachées.  
Thor se sentit frémir.  
Pas de fin, pas de Wahlala, pas d'Helhim, juste un retour a la vie sans fin et sans se souvenir de milliers de vies déjà vécues.  
C'était…Affreusement dur.

"- Mais bon, en tout état de cause, vous avez devant vous cinq des humains encore humains, les plus puissants de cette planete. Mutant compris. Rogers est hors concours."  
"- Comment ca je suis hors concours ?"  
"- nous en reparlerons dans quelques siècles;"  
"- COMMENT CA DANS QUELQUES SIECLES ?"  
"- ne vous en faites pas, d'ici là vous aurez prit l'habitude de vous jeter des piques avec Stark."

Ce qui était insupportable avec Loki, c'était qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas.  
Fury alla remplir son mug de café a la machine.

"- Bon. Donc si je comprends bien, on a des types super forts qui sont là pour nous débarasser de types super fort mais moins. Super. Pourquoi ce n'est pas encore fait, grand pope." Mais sans majuscule pour lui. Fury n'était pas un de ses mignons;

Shion soupira.  
C'était perturbant tout ca quand meme.

"- Il semble que nos renégats tentent de préparer quelque chose que nous n'arrivons pas a determiner."  
"- cest quoi ca que Loki et ses copains ont déterminés leur attaque suivante." Confirma Natasha.   
"- ils tentent d'ouvrir un portail." Sourit largement le jotun, visiblement ravi. 

Ca allait rappeller de mauvais souvenir à tout le monde ca. Et ca le faisait marrer ce con.

"- UN PORTAIL ???" clint était déjà accroché au luste en crachant  
"- Un portail tellurique. Bien différent de celui que j'ai pu ouvrir avec le Tesseract." Sourit encore le prince. 

Apres encore quelques explications, Shion était livide. Que des chevaliers veuillent ouvrir un portail… Et pour où ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir pensé a ca tout seul. Dans quel but ? Les chevaliers n'avaient plus d'ennemis. Le Sanctuaire de Poséidon était en ruines, Hades sucrait les fraises, Hilda n'était plus un risque pour qui que ce soit…Non, vraiment, d'analyse de Pope, il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu télécommander les cinq renégats.  
Loki se leva soudain.

"- Après ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse." Il avait toujours a la main les deux contrats offerts par Stark et par Fury. 

Il les lirait avec la plus grande attention et en signerait peut-etre un. Ou les deux. Ou pas du tout. Dans tous les cas, il allait de toute facon les éplucher et faire des modifications dedans.  
Stark le rattrapa au vol par le poignet. il aurait pu l'envoyer sur Mars et a la tete que faisait Thor, c'était ce qu'il attendait. Pourtant, il ne cherchera meme pas a se dégager. Il haussa simplement un sourcil.

"- Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller diner ce soir tous les deux Rodolphe ?"

Loki se sentit rosir, plus de surprise qu'autre chose. 

"- choisissez un bon restaurant, Stark. Je serais chez vous à 20h." et il disparu, laissant la main de tony vide.

Fury le foudroya du regard.

"- Vraiment ? c'est le moment de draguer ?"  
"- Il n'y a jamais de meilleur moment pour draguer que le moment présent."


End file.
